


Sweet Mockingbird Be Mine

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Change of plot and history, Gen, Medieval AU, Seriously changing some stuff...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a curse begins plaguing the land, the King of kings orders a proclamation calling forth all heros and hunters to hunt down a terrible and blood thirsty beast. But not all is as it seems and it seems only select few have been told the truth.</p><p>Dean Winchester's and Sam Winchester's fate lie in the hands of one Prince Castiel, who must face his families terrible truth and bloody past in order to save the wayward brothers from the fate of the land.</p><p>But will they all fall to the curse of the jaded brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love the Beast

It lingers on the edge,  
its finger tips dance like flames.

Its breath burns with ferocity,  
the skin is singed with desire.

Disaster in the quake,  
early morning it will wake.

Its claws wrapped around hearts,  
its voice shivers souls.

Enchantment,  
Adrenaline,  
Rushing Fear,  
Burning Instinct,

Beast or Love?


	2. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a beast is set out in the kingdom, the king will give anything to be rid of its plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- Went in and fixed it up. Made it better a little.

Early dawn breaks across the backs of giants. The wood reeks of iron, and the sky bogged with smoke. Trees are gnarled and bent, leaning against the wind like soldiers to war.  
Bodies in dumps reeking with the old smell of death, and gargling with the screams of fresh kill.  
Village to village, farm and merchant, the keep and land have been plagued by a beast so foul its breath is tainted poison.  
Only the brave have died facing this creature. 

The King of Kings sits not so high on his golden throne. His people wail at his feet and his children murmur is discreet.  
He has proclaimed a declamation to the rueful crowd,  
"Spread the word far and wide. " he bellowed the halls mournful wail exalting his claim.  
"The huntsman that brings me the head of the mighty wretched beast, shall be given his own reward!"

And so it spread, to all that remained. The greatest reward goes to the one who kills the blasphemous thing.

The prospect of such lured young men from their cots and threw them to the reapers.  
And it set two young men out on horse back, together with their bows and swords in tow they set out across an entire kingdom.  
As they cross the threshold of the great keep, their steeds whiney and shiver at their masters surge of furor.  
"Just look at it Sammy," the older, yet shorter, of the brothers beamed. His brother chastised him,"Your unbearably happy as always."  
Dean just ushered his horse, a young and well endowed black stallion named Impala after the creature of speed, forward with a chortle, "Life like ours Sam! Its all we have to be happy." he lead the pair through the winding streets of the outer keep. Making their way towards the inn that had been set aside for those stupid enough to accept the kings, albeit outrageous, request.  
The Sullen Huntsman wasn't the most promising name for an inn filled with weary hunters. but it would do.  
The two siblings had seen much worse.

Stabling their horse they crossed through stone arches and old groaning wood floors. So perhaps it wasn't filled with weary hunters, some old and wise and some young and arrogant looked to them when they stepped through. Dean stepped up to the oak bar and smiled at the maiden there, before he could get a word out she dropped a set of keys on the wood and sighed, "The room is through there, in the morning it is considered good will to visit with the king. " she turned back to cleaning a flagon.

Dean pouted and took the keys shrugging towards Sam. Once they had settled their things they set about preparing themselves.  
The beast was massive as it was told, its strength overbearing entire villages. So that meant it would be a tough catch. Having figured this out early, Sam had concocted a thick elixir of poison, Lichen infused with Wolfsbane and then enhanced with the venom of a kanima. A kanima being a deadly beast that uses its venom to paralyze its prey. Dean had never had the patience for potions and alchemy.

They had faced this beast only a few years before. The venom would hopeful slow the creature down long enough for a silver arrow to strike true. there weapons would be coated in the thick poison. Dean favoured his silver long sword,as it favored his lithe frame and added to his upper strength. The hilt of the sword was crafted with mountain ash and iron. It was an heirloom passed down his family for generations with one name, Venatori or "The Hunter". Sam used a crossbow made of iron, silver, and mountain ash. The arrows had shafts of mountain Ash and Silver heads. When they woke in the morning they dressed in their best hunting gear, Dean wore a simply light weight outfit with a guard of chain mail and Sam wore an archers attire. They could never afford the high costing armors or guards so they usually just made their own leather. They set to work saddling their horses with the gear, then rode on to the great castles gate. They castle was humming and chattering. Maids whispered in hushed tones their fearfulness while knights murmured about courage and bravery. When the gates opened for those huntsman seeking the kings blessing, many faces were sober. The horses were quietly stabled for the time and royal aids led the men into the castle itself.

And a grand castle it was. Marble cased stairways, ebony cabinets. Large hanging canvases with the faces of the King and the royal family.

A castle fit for God himself, they could hardly find it's beauty as the were all escorted into the throne room. The King was seated at his throne with a long and weary face; tired of this endless stream of death. His eldest sons seated on his two sides. A few of the other royal family stood midst the room, sons and daughter of a King with many wives. Really only four of the sons were the kings heirs, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Gadreel. The foremost latter of those having been imprisoned for treason in his youth.

It is widely known that Michael and Lucifer were both first in line to the throne being fraternal twins. The tension between them was as thick as sinew.

In turn the huntsmen kneeled before the king while he crowed the same blessings for fortune and promise for reward, his voice dry and lacking his once prided passion for the hunt. His face had once been lively and cleanly groomed, but over the past months its deepened with lines and thick stubble. Once bright green eyes have dulled to grey.

With their turn the brothers kneeled before him, but as the king spoke the doors burst open and a young man with brazen blue eyes and hair reminiscent of a starless sky, came rushing in with a red headed woman pleading with him desperately. "Father I cannot sit by any more." he began his tone strained with emotion to complex for anyone. The King sighed and waved for his son to come forth,"Yet again Castiel...we are at odds. Come and sit." he tried to reason. But obviously this Castiel would not have it.

Instead he opted for standing in front of Sam and Dean who rose from their knee. "Father you are mad, isn't it clear enough no one will kill the thing? Yet you continue to send out souls to its beckon. At the promise of riches far to great for a deed as such." he hissed the last bit quite vehemently. It was rumored, that the king had offered as a reward a marriage to one of his children. Which mustn't sit right with the selected children. Castiel was practically fuming his blue eyes blazing like dragon fire. Or maybe that was just Dean's active imagination and good memory of the last time he had seen such a site. the king shook his head, "Silence Son... it is my will and my will is law." as Castiel tried again he rose from his throne and bellowed, "Silence! You will not defy my wish. Go to your chambers and stay there, or sit with your brothers and hold you tongue." he towered over his son, successfully subduing the rancorous man. Castiel sulked into a chair beside Gabriel. The king turned back to the men before him who bowed to his presence, "Go now, and should you return. I shall reward you what you are owed." with that he dismissed the court. Dean bowed again and caught Castiel's eyes. Deeply set turmoil boiled beneath the surface, but at the same time they seemed to hold their own peaceful resolve. As the court moved out of the throne room the prince rose back to his feet and stormed past the servants. Dean had seen a look like that once in his brother, when he was completely adamant to learn alchemy against their fathers wishes. The thought of their father left a cold pit n Dean's chest as he followed his brother to the large stable house. 

Same was saddled first and took the lead into the court yard, his horse Artemis was quite large as to match with Sams height and broadness. A huge horse for a huge man. Dean chuckled lightly and stroked Impala's flank,"Easy girl...just another hunt." he lingered his hand on one of her many scars. The mare was old and had seen as much as the brothers had. Dean shook his head,"One day you won't have to ride anymore girl...you'll be able to graze and sleep..."he smiled and took her reins in hand. 

"That day may never come..." a deep and familiarly aggravated voice came from behind,Dean turned and quirked an eyebrow at the prince. 

"No faith in us?" he rubbed at his stubbled chin frowning, "A shame....could use all the luck." he lead Impala out and past the prince. Castiel shook his head,"I've seen good men die in that forest.... any luck with you now will die with you" he spoke quietly and pulled his eyebrows together. Dean turned back to him, "A wolf is wolf, and a sword is a sword. Luck or not we still have our experience." he nods and adjusts his sword.

Castiel's eyebrow rose,"You've seen a werewolf before?" he seemed curious, and Dean was one to boast. "Twice actually, seen plenty of wild beasts." he paused remembering one such monster and shook the memory out of his head. Castiel looked genuine intrigued. Which made sense for someone who wasn't allowed to leave the walls of his father's city. Dean hoisted himself up into the saddle and looked back to Castiel his green eyes bursting with confidence,"How about a deal." this raised the other mans eyebrows.

 "When I come back with that things head," which earned  a scoff, "Then I'll tell you more about the monsters me and Sam have hunted" he grins when the look on Castiel's face expands into more intrigue. The other paused for a moment,"All of them?" he questioned. Dean nods,"All of them, and where they came from..." he shushed the horse. Castiel nods slowly, "Fine then...if you live, that is." he smiles lightly and it fits his broad face.

Dean nods and ushers the horse onto the gate. He was confident up to the moment when he meet up with his brother just outside the entrance into the forest. Gnarled roots had broken up the cobblestones and what once were lovely rose hedges have overgrown on the trail. This forest used to be the most beautiful and safe place in all of the land. Surrounded by a somber fence of thick wrought iron. The only gate was just like that of the keeps, elegant and intricately decorated with symbols. But the iron had rusted and the hinges groaned with being opened.

The horses all whined and stomped their hooves some pulling back and causing distress among the group. None the less the huntsmen urged them on and watched as the light around them was swallowed by the thick canopy above....

Castiel watched the men and their horses disappear into the forest, and once again he felt the guilt settle over him. Very few knew why this forest was so dark and evil after being so beautiful. Very few people meant the King and his four heirs. 

But Castiel knew, because he always listened...he knew the curse that Gadreel had put onto this forest....

The curse that had been covered up with lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All shall be revealed with tiiime


	3. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The young and old shall die  
> And their blood will sow the fields and mend the grain.
> 
> But what shall happen,  
> when that well of wealth shall runneth over and dry along the bank.
> 
> The drought has come.   
> And none shall be spared."

The path grew darker and more twisted as they continued. The cobbles eventually giving out and breaking into rough pebbles. The forest around the hunting party was thick and daunting, but smelled thickly of damp earth and sweet smelling flowers that couldn't be seen through the thick growth of vines and lichen.

The hoof fall became muffled and not a whisper was spoken as the men trekked further into the forest. Trepidation filled the air with each step as the path began to wind and twist growing thinner until they could only move with one man in front of the other. The Brothers found themselves at the rear keeping watch behind the party. Beneath the path a creek bubbled lazily, the water dark and sluggish.

Time wasn't possibly able to be kept, the thick canopy above preventing any sunlight from filtering through. On either side of the path and creek bed fungus and rotting trunks took root. But other than the obvious plant life no other life stirred. The only noise was the soft breath of man and horse and the steady trickle of a stream. The silence left each hunter uneasy. 

It wasn't some time later that the head of the line pulled back on his reins and raised a hand, signaling to the others to stop and take rest. No one was keen to dismount and make camp, but they did as the more senior hunter told. It was easy and habitual to fall into line under the elders gaze. His eyes were dark with knowing and his hands were bound in thick leather. His once dark and rich hair turned dull and streaked with grey age.  

Dean remembered a time when his father looked the same. A time long ago when his father was still breathing and walking the earth. Sam no doubt could only remember when their father had shrunken into himself and his skin had become sickly, he had not been born in time to witness their fathers glorious days. 

Nor had he been born in time to witness their mothers beauty and grace. She had been taken away within the year of his birth. Her disappearance and likely death driving their father to ruin. Dean was just a boy when she was lost, and as a man he had kept true to his childish vow. He would avenge his parents. He would avenge them and honor their name. 

Sam brought him out of his thoughts with a short and quiet,"Come on Dean...we have to help with getting a fire together" Sam was already hitching his horses rein to a low lying branch, two more men ready to follow. Dean nodded and led Impala over to the tree, dismounting and arming himself. When he began to hitch her to the branch she began to whine and nuzzle at his arms her ears back and teeth bared. Dean ran a hand along his mane and flank to calm her. He frowned and loosened the knot holding her in place. "You know what to do.." he ran his hand through her mane again before taking off to meet with Same and the other two. 

Impala was a sturdy breed, formidable and well breed. She also knew that when it was time to go she could easily bite at her reins and take off. And Dean trusted his steed to know exactly where to find him when it was imminent that danger should follow. 

The two hunters that Sam had convinced to join them were young and hardly experienced enough for the hunt. Both didn't look much over twenty or so and were thin enough that Dean could have snapped them in two. But of course if it was needed their smaller size could make escape easier for them. Dean's older brother habit kicked in and he took lead, keeping an eye on the two while they trekked on foot around the trees collecting dry and flammable wood. 

Sam made small conversation to pass the time. And when they made it back to the camp Dean had learned both of the younger boys ( he was right they weren't even over twenty) names and where they had come from.

The youngest, Ben ,was only eighteen and when asked why he decided to join this hunt he had grown quiet. It Dean a few tries to coax the truth from him. "It killed my mom..I don't have anything else to lose." Dean had nodded and pat the boys back, his heart going out to the poor boy. The older boy called himself Gilligan and had been blunt. His family was to poor to say no when the guard came round to collect the next batch. Dean grit his jaw at that. He hadn't seen it but had heard of guards rounding up the old and young for the hunt. Desperate to catch the beast they were willing to throw lives at it. 

when they arrived back a small camp had been set up along the path. A few tents were strung together to keep the elements out but they offered little protection. With a fire though the men felt safer, and morale began to rise. The older hunters came together determined to keep this batch alive. Dean took Ben and Gilligan aside to show them proper techniques they hadn't learned. 

This wasn't one man for himself like the usual hunt called for. To hunt down a pack creature..you must form a pack of your own. 

After some training and a small dinner a watch was set up in cycles. Dean told sam to rest and he took care of the first nights watch following behind a man named Gape. A large brut with gaps and scars. But he had a gift for game and horses that would soon prove invaluable. 

As Dean settled in for his vigil he couldn't suppress a shiver. He looked around and gripped his blades hilt tightly. He could feel eyes on the small camp nd couldn't find their source. The dark was thick and loomed overhead with ill boding. 

Soon it would be revealed to the men.

Far away in the safety of the castles walls, Castiel looked out from his window. His Face blank, save the raging storm in his eyes.

soon, the treachery and lies would be revealed...and he was trapped inside a cage unable to look away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you thank you! to those that have been waiting i'm sorry for my delay! but I felt as though this has been something that has meant to take up so much time! I hope this chapter is to your satisfactory~


End file.
